This is a new and improved anchor bolt system for locating and positioning a new and improved anchor bolt fixture in concrete to provide a tie down fixture for other structures.
In the past the anchor bolts were positioned in a piece of 3/4" ply wood. The flat wooden piece and the anchor bolts were fixed to cross member to hold the bolts and wooded piece in place. Concrete is thereafter poured around the lower end of the anchor bolts and the bottom of the wooden piece. After the concrete hardens the removal of the wooden piece and the alignment of the upper end of the bolts requires great expense and labor. The present invention is to provide a non-complex fixture and method of alignment to lower construction costs and provide an accurate and precise bed with anchor bolts for other structures to be attached.